


Kiss Me Again

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean fell for Sam when they were kids all because of a simple kiss. NC17. Contains Teen Wincest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean sat on the floor by the log fire, watching Sam sleeping on the couch. They had been stuck in this cabin ever since the snow storm hit, blocking the only road down the mountain. They'd been hunting a Basajaun . It had been an exhausting kill at night, so they had decided to stay until morning. That was until the snow storm had swept down upon the area, in the early hours of the morning. So here they were, in a log cabin.  
  
Dean was reminiscing about the last time they had been in a log cabin. They had been with their father hunting a Barghest. Dean and Sam had been 10 and 14 at the time. Dean had orders to watch Sam and they sat in front of the fire talking about girls...  
  
 ** _(FLASHBACK)_  
  
"What's it like to kiss a girl?" Sam had asked his brother.  
  
"It's good."  
  
"Yeah, but what's it like? What does it feel like?"  
  
"It's kinda wet and it feels good inside."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It sounds like being kissed by a dog."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Mrs. Paternack's dog gave me a slobbering kiss and it was gross, but it was funny. Mrs. Paternack said he doesn't like kids, so I must be something special. That made me feel good inside. Dean chuckled. "What?"  
  
"You dork! That's nothing like kissing girls!" Dean was rolling on the floor crying with laughter. "You kissed a dog and it felt good!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
So Sam did. He kissed Dean on his mouth. Dean froze. Sam broke the kiss and moved back.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Was that like kissing a girl?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Because that felt good inside."  
  
"Erm."  
  
"It wasn't wet though, how does it become wet?"  
  
"You use tongues." Dean said in a monotone voice, he was still in shock at his brother just kissing him and the fact he was getting a hard on.  
  
"Oh!" Then Sam grabbed Dean and kissed him again. Dean gasped and as his mouth opened slightly, Sam's tongue invaded it, licking and swirling around inside.  
  
"Jesus Sammy!" Dean panted as they split apart.  
  
"Yeah, that was better, a lot better. Damn, if it's that good to kiss you, then it must be awesome to kiss a girl!"  
  
Dean had been gobsmacked at this statement.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, night Dean."  
  
"Night Sammy."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)**  
  
They had never talked about that night again. Sam had never kissed Dean since that night. Sam had got himself a girlfriend that week. Dean guessed it was all down to that kiss. No girl would stand a chance at saying no to Sammy, being kissed like that. Dean looked at Sam and stared at those lips that had changed his life forever.  
  
  
  
  
 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been openly bi ever since he was 16. John was ok with it, he'd sat Dean down and talked about it over a beer. It was the last time he and Dean had talked, about something other than hunting, in years.  
  
He told him to be careful and stay safe. Dean had rolled his eyes and said, "I know Dad!" John had hugged his son and told him that he loved him. Then proceeded to discuss their next job.  
  
This attraction he felt for his brother confused him. He knew it was wrong, that he couldn't act on it. That his brother had only shown an interest in girls. He knew Sam was ok with it, because when he was 17 Sam had kissed him for the second time...  
  
 ** _(FLASHBACK)_  
  
It had been a year since his family had found out he was bi. His Father was ok with, but he'd never quite got Sam's opinion on the subject. Until now. 13 year old Sam had come home all pissed off, slung his bag in the corner of their bedroom and sulked on his bed. That's when Dean noticed Sam was sporting a black eye. He immediately sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Funny looking nothing, it resembles a black eye!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Gimme the kids name and I'll go tear him a new ass hole."  
  
"You'd probably wanna fuck it instead!" The retort stung Dean and he backed off of the bed.  
  
"Dean! Oh Dean I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I.. Shit!" He scrambled up and grabbed Dean into a hug. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm just pissed that's all. I didn't mean to aim it at you. Honest. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah Sammy. Yeah I forgive you. It's alright."  
  
"You know I don't have a problem with your sexual preference, right? I still love ya' bro'! Ok?"  
  
"It's OK Sammy. Forget it."  
  
Sam let his brother go and sat back down on his bed. Sam stared at his hands as the minutes passed. Dean fiddled with the crap on his dresser.  
  
"Dean?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"To kiss a guy. I mean is it like kissing a girl?" Sam looked into Dean's eyes, a kind of scary but curious look.  
  
"Well yeah, but it's a bit different. I...I can't explain it. It's a bit like when you kissed me that one time."  
  
"But it feels good, right?"  
  
"Yes Sammy, it feels real good."  
  
"OK." Sam looked back down at his hands and took a deep breath.  
  
Then he sprang up and grabbed Dean's face. Dean, taken by surprise, froze, his mouth open as he was going to say something to Sam, right before he moved. Sam took advantage of this moment and slipped his tongue inside. It was just as he remembered it. Hot, wet and sweet, with a hint of pure sex. His blood raced through his body and he devoured his brother's mouth. Tasting, taking, touching everything, everywhere. Teeth clicked, lips smashed, but he continued to enjoy this. Then he had to stop to breathe, reluctantly he broke away, his skin flushed as he hung his head.  
  
"Thanks Dean." Then he was gone, out of the bedroom, down the hall. Leaving Dean standing there, stunned and debauched.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)**  
  
Dean's heart had never been the same again. He lived in hope from that day on, that maybe his brother would feel the same way as him. But that day never came. His heart was still waiting in hope. But his head knew the reality, that that day would never ever come.  
  
Dean watched the flames light flickering on Sam's face, as he slept on the couch. Sam was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. They had broke the mold when he was created. He smiled as inside another part of him died. A tear trickled from his eye and ran slowly down his cheek. He turned his head back to the warmth of the fire, listening to the sounds of Sam sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at the fire, as he remembered the third time Sam had kissed him. It had happened not long after the second time. 17 year old Dean had been reading one of his Rock magazines, when 13 year old Sam had burst into the room sobbing.  
  
 ** _(FLASHBACK)_  
  
"Sam? What's wrong?" He moved to his younger brother's side.  
  
"I'm a shit kisser!" Sam wailed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Missy Beth said I'm a shit kisser in front of everyone!"  
  
"That little bitch!" Dean spat. "Sammy, you are not a shit kisser dude!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Show me how you kissed her."  
  
Sam slowly edged towards his brother, he looked positively scared. Then he gently placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, closed the distance between them. Then carefully brushed his lips against Dean's, then he changed angles and kissed him more passionately. Sam pushed his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, .Dean opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sam's entrance. They dueled and roamed each other and then Sam pulled back gradually.  
  
"Well?" Sam asked, his eyes were full of hope and fear.  
  
"Sammy. That was NOT a shit kiss man!"  
  
"You're my brother, of course you're gonna say that!" Sam said and threw his hands up in the air. He sat down hard on Dean's bed, sulking.  
  
"Sam. Look." Dean pointed down at his crotch. A crotch that was obviously hard. "That proves it. I don't get hard for shit kisses dude!"  
  
"I...I did that? Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Dean chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was embarrassed that his brother could see how he had affected him, but Sam needed to know.  
  
"I turned you on?"  
  
"Yes! So don't listen to Missy Beth. She's a lying bitch!"  
  
"Wow! I turned my brother on!" Sam said with an enormous grin in his face. "I am so not a shit kisser! Shit kisses do not work on Dean Winchester!" He bragged. "I am gonna make her so sorry. Thanks Dean!"  
  
Sam turned and raced out of the room. A few minutes later, Dean heard the front door slamming shut.  
  
"I can't believe he was almost crowing about turning me on!" Dean went back to reading his magazine, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)**  
  
Dean stared at the fire one last time, as the memory drifted back into his brain. He needed a drink, something strong to help him get through the night.  
  
  
  
 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time Sam kissed Dean was while Dean was sitting in front of the fire. He had downed almost all of a bottle of Tequila. Which he had found in the back of one of the cupboards. He was taking another swig, when Sam awoke. Sam lay there looking puzzled at his brother, Dean hadn't noticed that his brother was awake, he kept chugging the bottle and talking to himself.  
  
"God I love him so, so much. Why are you doing this to me God? Why have you made me feel this way about my brother! I just want to kiss him, taste him. Love him. But I can't, it hurts so bad, this isn't working! It's not numbing me enough! I can still feel the pain!"  
  
Sam's eyes widened. Sam remembered the first time he had kissed his brother, he'd used the excuse that he needed to know how to kiss a girl. That was a lie, he'd already kissed a girl. What he'd wanted was to kiss his brother. He had dreams about his brother constantly, the things he wanted to do to him, how he longed to touch him. But it was forbidden, so he constructed a simple plan to get that kiss. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more and more. Until he couldn't stand it any longer and had kissed him the second time.  
  
The second time was easier, Dean had revealed he was bi about a year before. His heart had jumped at that news, he was shocked, happy and hopeful about it. Maybe his dream wasn't so unreachable after all. Sam had been picked on by a guy at school, the guy knew about Dean's orientation and decided to say crap about Dean in front of Sam. Sam had lost his temper, over the things this jerk was saying about his brother. So he hit him, this resulted in a fight. Sam had won of course, coming out with just a black eye. But it was so worth it to see the other guy, doubled up in pain from Sam's blows. He'd learned from the best, his brother Dean had practiced with him, making him able to look after himself.  
  
But the surprise result was the second kiss he'd managed to get off his brother. Dean was such a sucker for his little brother, he could wrap him around his finger and get him to do almost anything. Well anything except what Sam really wanted that is. And that was Dean himself.  
  
Sam remembered the third time he'd been able to kiss his brother, that one had been the best. Not only had he kissed Dean, but he'd gotten his brother hard. Of course he had to run from the room, before he'd got down on his knees and sucked him off. The whole thing had been planned for days, Missy Beth had given him the idea, she'd kissed this boy at school and made a big song and dance about how crap he'd done it. This had made the boy cry and that had sparked the third kiss plan into action.  
  
Sam had got so worked up over the third kiss, that he'd jerked himself off for days at the memory of the kiss and seeing Dean's hard on poking out at him. But things changed when they were off hunting more, never getting to be alone with Dean as much, staying in crappy motels with their Dad. There were no more kisses for Sam. Then Dean had started picking up women here and there. So Sam's dreams where locked away and forgotten.  
  
Until now!  
  
Dean had drunk himself to the bottom of the bottle, still full of despair. Sam slipped of the couch and knelt next to Dean, taking the bottle from him.  
  
"Sam? Sammy!" Dean slurred. "Oh Sammy! My beautiful Sammy!" He touched Sam's face."Aren't you asleep? You were asleep! On the couch, asleep."  
  
"Shhh Dean, I'm awake now. I can see now. My eyes are open." He reached for his brother and pulled him towards him.  
  
"Sammy? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making our dreams come true Dean."  
  
"Dreams? Am I asleep?"  
  
"No Dean, I was, but not anymore." Sam chuckled.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Sam didn't answer he just closed the distance between them and kissed his brother. Dean moaned and let himself go. Hands touched each other as their tongues mixed. The intense kiss made them lose control.  
  
"Kiss me again Sam!" Dean said. Sam complied.  
  
Soon clothes were being removed and thrown aside. Bodies slid and ground against each other. Sam slowly lowered Dean down on his back and began exploring his body, touching, tasting the soft skin, nuzzling the fine hairs at his groin. Making Dean arch and buck with want.  
  
"Sam! Oh Sam! Yes!"  
  
"You're all mine Dean. You're finally all mine!" He growled and took the weeping cock into his mouth. He lapped, nipped and sucked at the shaft and Dean thrust upwards into the hungry mouth.  
  
"Dreamed of doing this to you many many times. Never thought I'd get to actually do it. God you taste so good Dean, just like I knew you would."  
  
"Fuck Sammy!" Dean yelled.  
  
"You know what I always wanted Dean?" Sam whispered in his ear. "You. Inside me. Fucking me."  
  
"Oh fucking hell! Yes! Oh yes!"  
  
Sam flipped them over, Dean covered his brother and kissed him, rubbing their cocks together, the friction driving him insane.  
  
"Do it Dean. Make my dreams come true. Make me yours forever!"  
  
"I love you Sam." He spread his precum, mixed with spit, along his shaft. Then pushed the tip of his dick against Sam's puckered entrance.  
  
"Now Dean. I need you now!" Dean pushed the tip between the muscle, Sam gasped as it slipped in a little, he relaxed himself as much as he could and Dean slid in more. "All the way Dean, please!" Dean pushed in as far as he could go. Holding his breathe as he made himself keep still. Allowing Sam to adjust.  
  
"Oh fuck! So good Dean. Ohhhhhhh!"  
  
"Shit Sam, you're so tight!"  
  
"Ok, ok Dean, you can move now."  
  
Dean pulled back and then pushed in again, he repeated this a few times slowly. Then when Sam began to move, he picked up his pace.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Dean! Oh god yes! Fuck me! More!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Fuck! OH SAM! Feels good! Wanted this so much." Dean groaned as he pounded his brother into the floor.  
  
"Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Sam screamed as he shot his hot load onto his brother's skin. Dean shouted Sam and something else which was illegible,as he came hard and fast inside his brother. His spent and exhausted body wavered and Sam pulled him down next to him, cuddling him tightly as they drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
